


Men Are From Mars

by Dash O_Pepper (pfeffermuse)



Category: My Favorite Martian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfeffermuse/pseuds/Dash%20O_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin O'Hara gives his nephew, Tim, a history lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Are From Mars

“I remember Homer writing the _Illiad_ ,” began Martin O’Hara. “She was always searching for the precise word.”

“Uncle Martin, Homer was a man.”

“No, Tim. Homer was a woman: dark hair, beautiful olive complexion, the most entrancing eyes . . . ”

“But the history books?”

“Those were crafted by men. Stories about heroes, larger-than-life figures -- those have been created and propagated by women. First as tales around campfires, then in written form.”

Tim shook his head. “Next, you’ll be telling me _Wilma_ Shakespeare wrote _Hamlet_.”

Martin smiled. “No. But I did think when Shakespeare appropriated the plot, he would have continued the Hamlet/Horatio subplot.”

_~ Finis ~_

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Dash O'Pepper
> 
>  _My Favorite Martian_ is a registered trademark of Jack Chertok Television Productions and the Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS). All rights reserved. This work of fan fiction is not meant in any way to infringe on copyrights already held by these companies and/or their subsidiaries.


End file.
